babfandomcom-20200215-history
Jungle Fashion Show/transcript
https://tvokids.com/transcript/126188x/preschool/bitz-and-bob/videos/jungle-fashion-show ﻿In animation, the camera pans into an attic. Bitz and Bob come out of the trap door. A song says BITZ and BOB, BITZ and BOB, BITZ and BOB AH, AH-AH, AH-AH Bitz has brown hair and wears white and green striped stockings, a pink pleated skirt with a brown belt, a white shirt with a print, a denim jacket with pins, ping fingerless gloves and goggles over her head. Bob is a little brown haired boy in a robot outfit. The song continues HER NAME IS BITZ, THE INVENTOR STEAM PINK ADVENTURER ENGINEER OR VISION KICKS NOTHING THAT THE GIRL CAN'T FIX HER SUPER SIDEKICK, BOX ROBOT OUTFIT TOGETHER, THEY WILL FIX IT, SO READY, SET, LET'S GO WE CAN WORK IT OUT They high five and grab some toys. They grab her toys: a rag doll named Purl, an action figure called Bevel, a blue green stuffy named Zip and a pink stuffy named Big Pop. They suddenly appear on a ship, riding a slate on a snow covered mountain, in a castle with friends, and riding their bikes on the street. The song continues WHOA-WHOA-WHOA, WHOA-WHOA AH, AH-AH, AH-AH WE CAN WORK IT OUT WE'LL INVENT A WAY THROUGH IDEAS AND PLAY BITZ and BOB WILL SAVE THE DAY The logo of the show appears. It reads "Bitz and Bob." Bitz dots the "I" in "Bitz" with a cog. The song says BITZ and BOB, BITZ and BOB, BITZ AND BOB! The name of the episode reads "Jungle fashion show." In the attic, Bitz says THERE! FINISHED THE LAST HAT FOR PURL TO MODEL AT MY JUNGLE FASHION SHOW. She pretends that Purl speaks and says "THEY'RE CUTER THAN A DAISY STITCH!" Bob says AND I'VE MADE A ROBO HAT. OH, YEAH. (GRUNTING) I CAN'T-- REACH. (GIGGLING) Bitz says COME HERE. Bob says HOW DOES IT LOOK? BOO-YA! (GIGGLING) Bitz says I LOVE IT! IT'S GOT TO GO IN THE SHOW. Bob says COOL! CAN I TAKE THE PHOTOS FOR, UM, HAT-TASTIC MAGAZINE? Bitz says OKAY. ONE DAY, IN TUBELY JUNGLE... FASHION DESIGNERS BITZ AND BOB ARE READY TO MEET SUPER-HAT-MODEL PURL! Purl says STRUT, STRUT, STRUT, SASHAY, SASHAY, SASHAY, AND POSE! (SHUTTER SNAPPING) (GIGGLING) STRUT, STRUT, STRUT, AND BOB! Bob says OH, HELLO! (KISSING) (GIGGLING) Purl says BITZ! (KISSING) Bitz says SUPER-HAT-MODEL PURL IS SO COOL! (GASPING) Purl tries on all the hats and says OH, MY SHINY SEQUINS! I'M LOVING THESE! OH, AND LOVING THOSE! OH! LOVE THAT ONE, TOO! (GASPING) (GIGGLING) WOO! LOVING EVERYTHING! Bob says I MADE A ROBOTTY ONE. Purl says LOVE THAT ONE TOO! (HUMMING) Bob takes pictures as Purl models. (CAMERA SHUTTER SNAPPING) Purl poses and says STRUT, STRUT, STRUT, AND HOLD! (GIGGLING) She trips on a pile of leaves and falls. She says WHOA-OH-AH! (GASPING) Bitz says OH, NO! Bob says UH-OH! They help her up. Purl says OH! UH, STEADY. Bitz says ARE YOU ALL RIGHT? (CHUCKLING) Purl says I'M FINE. BUT IT MIGHT BE A LITTLE TRICKY FOR ME TO MODEL THE HATS UNDER THESE TREES. Bitz says HMM. LET'S FIND SOMEWHERE WITH LESS TREES. Bevel says IT'S A GOOD JOB BEVEL OF THE JUNGLE IS HERE TO HELP! (CHEERING) Bevel says I'LL FIND THAT PLACE. I KNOW THE JUNGLE LIKE THE BACK OF MY HAND. He spots a whipping attachment in his hand and says BAH! WHO PUT THAT THERE? (HUMMING TO HIMSELF) (CHUCKLING) Bitz says THANKS, BEVEL OF THE JUNGLE. WE JUST NEED TO TAKE THESE WITH US. She gives him a pile of hats. Bevel put the pile on his head and says OH. DONE. FOLLOW THE HATS, FASHION PEOPLE! (OTHERS GIGGLING) Bevel says SASHAY, SASHAY, SASHAY, STRUT, STRUT, STRUT. SASHAY, SASHAY, SASHAY... Bob says SASHAY, SASHAY, SASHAY, STRUT, STRUT... Bevel suddenly stops. Bob says OOP! Bevel says SSH! DON'T MOVE! THERE'S AN ANIMAL JUST AHEAD. Bitz says UH, I DON'T SEE ANYTHING. Bevel says IT'S-- A STRIPY JUNGLE CAMEL! (GASPING) (GROWLING) (WHISPERING) Purl says THAT'S NOT A STRIPY CAMEL. Bitz says IT'S A STRIPY TIGER! WOW! Bob says WHOA, I DIDN'T SEE IT! IT LOOKED JUST LIKE THE TREES. (GULPING) Bevel says WHICH IS WHY WE'RE HEADING OVER HERE. BEVEL OF THE JUNGLE KNOWS HOW TO GET ANYWHERE AND FEARS NOTHING! (STIFLED GIGGLING) Purl says EXCEPT BIG, BAD, STRIPY JUNGLE CAMELS. (GIGGLING) Bevel says WALK THIS WAY! LONG, ONE, TWO, THREE! ONE, TWO, THREE! (GIGGLING) Purl says BOO, YEAH! (CHUCKLING) Bitz says HMM. THESE VINES GIVE ME AN IDEA FOR A NEW DESIGN. The vine turns out to be a snake hanging from a tree. (RATTLING) Bitz says WHOA! Bob says WHOA! Bitz says OH, SORRY! Bob says WHY DID YOU STOP? Bitz says IT WAS A SNAKE! BUT IT LOOKED JUST LIKE A VINE. Bob says UH... Purl says THERE ARE LOTS OF ADORABLE ANIMALS IN THIS JUNGLE. Bitz says AND THEY'RE ALL HARD TO SPOT. Bob says UHH, BLITZ... IT FEELS LIKE WE'RE BEING FOLLOWED. Bitz says HMM. COME ON. Bevel says HMM. (HUMMING TO HIMSELF) UH... Purl says SASHAY, SASHAY, SASHAY, AND POSE! (GIGGLING) Bevel says UM, IT'S, UH, THIS WAY! NOPE, UH-- THIS WAY! UH... (CLEARING THROAT) OH, IT'S THIS WAY! (CHUCKLING) BOO, YEAH! BEVEL OF THE JUNGLE DOES IT AGAIN! Bitz says WOOHOO! Bob says YES! Purl says WHAT DO YOU THINK, BITZ? Bitz says I LOVE IT! JUST PERFECT FOR OUR FASHION SHOW. Bob says I LOVE IT TOO! (CHUCKLING) Purl says THEN LET'S GET MODELING! MAY I HAVE A HAT, PLEASE? Bevel says AWW! THE BEVEL KINDA LIKES THEM. HUH? WHUH-- WHERE DID THEY GO? (GASPING) Bitz says WHAT? Bevel says MUST BE THE STRIPY JUNGLE CAMEL. (MONKEYS WHOOPING) WAH! Monkey Zip and Monkey Pop sit on a branch, holding the hats. (CHITTERING) (PURL GASPING) Bevel says HEY! (MOCKING NOISES) Pop says POP-POP-POP, HA. Purl says NO. JUST CHEEKY, HAT-SNATCHING MONKEYS. (GIBBERISH) Zip start swinging on a vine. Bevel says OH, NO! Bob says MY ROBO HAT! Bitz says OOH, OOH, WAH! Bevel says GIVE US THOSE HATS BACK! Pop says HA! Pop hops on the vine and they start swinging together. Bitz says OH, NO. Bob says WAIT! Purl says OH, BOY! Bevel says COME HERE. Bitz says SHH. (WHISPERING) EVERYBODY, STAY STILL! LET THEM GET CLOSE. NOW-- GRAB THE HAT! (GRUNTING) Bitz says OOH. Purl says HEY, COME BACK! A SUPER-HAT-MODEL NEEDS SUPER-HATS! (MONKEYS GIGGLING) Bob says IT'S OKAY! I'LL STOP THEM WITH MY ROBO MONKEY FREEZE BUTTON! (STRAINING) OH, IT'S FROZEN. (CHITTERING) Pop says BUH? (LAUGHING) Bitz says HMM. IT LOOKS LIKE WE'LL NEED TO SNEAK UP ON THEM. Purl says SHH. SASHAY, SASHAY, SASHAY... Zip says WOO. (WHOOPING) (LAUGHING) Zip and Pop say HUH? AH! (WHOOPING) They start climbing up the tree. (GROANING) Bitz says OH, NO! (MOCKING NOISES) (SIGHING) Bitz says I'M NOT SURE SNEAKING UP'S GOING TO WORK. Purl says WE'RE JUST TOO BRIGHT AND EASY TO SPOT AGAINST ALL THIS JUNGLEY GREEN! Bob says CAN WE GET THE MONKEYS TO COME TO US? Bevel says OOH, DO YOU THINK THAT'S A GOOD IDEA? (CHUCKLING) Bitz says YES, I THINK IT IS! IT'S TIME FOR A BITZ BRAIN BLITZ! She drops down her goggles and says A HAT CAN LURE THE MONKEYS DOWN OUT OF THE TREES, BUT THEY'LL RUN AWAY AS SOON AS THEY SEE US. SO WE NEED SOME WAY OF STAYING HIDDEN. THE TIGER'S STRIPES LET IT HIDE AGAINST THE TREES BEHIND IT, AND THE SNAKE STAYED HIDDEN BECAUSE IT LOOKED JUST LIKE A VINE. WHEN WE MET BEVEL, HE USED A LEAF TO BLEND IN WITH THE LEAVES BEHIND HIM. SO WE NEED TO GATHER UP LEAVES AND BRANCHES TO BLEND IN WITH THE BACKGROUND. IT'S CALLED CAMOUFLAGE. THAT'S IT! STEAM PINK STYLE! (GRUNTING) THERE. They fashion a prop wall made out of leaves. Bevel says WOOHOO, ALL RIGHT! (GIGGLING) Bitz says GREAT! WE'VE GOT OUR CAMOUFLAGE, SO WE'LL BLEND IN WITH THE JUNGLE! Purl says AND THIS HAT IS SO BRIGHTLY COLOURED, IT WILL STAND OUT AGAINST THE BACKGROUND! Bob says WOW! Bitz says PURL, THAT'S AWESOME! Purl says THE CHEEKY MONKEYS WON'T BE ABLE TO RESIST IT. (BEVEL CHUCKLING) (GRUNTING) (CHUCKLING) Behind the camouflage, Bob says CAN YOU SEE THEM YET? ARE THEY THERE? Bitz says UM... SHH, SHH, SHH. Purl says BITZ, I THINK THEY'RE COMING! (WHOOPING) Bob says HERE THEY COME. (CHITTERING) Zip says ZIP-ZIP-ZIP! OOOH! Zip and Pop grab the hat. Bob says YES. (WHOOPING) They toss it in the air and Bitz catches it. Zip and Pop say HUH? Bitz says LOOKING FOR SOMETHING? (YIPPING) They run away. Bitz says WAIT-- HEY! Bevel steps in front of them and says AHA! Zip and Pop say OOH! Bevel says OUR CAMOUFLAGE WORKED! Purl says OUR HATS, PLEASE, CHEEKY MONKEYS. (GIBBERISH) (GROANING) Zip and Pop give the hats back. (GIGGLING) (ASHAMED NOISES) Bob takes pictures. Purl says OH, THAT'S ALL RIGHT. WE KNOW YOU ONLY TOOK THE HATS BECAUSE THEY'RE SO HAT-TASTIC! (LAUGHING) Bitz says HEY! IF YOU LIKE HATS, MAYBE YOU COULD JOIN IN OUR FASHION SHOW. (GIGGLING) Purl says I THINK EVERYONE SHOULD JOIN IN! Bevel puts on a hat and says HO. BOO, YEAH! (CHEERING) They all say OH, YEAH! (UPBEAT DISCO PLAYING) The fashion show starts. Bitz and Purl model and say WHOO! (GIGGLING) (WHOOPING) Zip and Pop model their hats. Bevel models and says AHA! I CALL THIS THE BEVEL SWIVEL! Zip and Pop swing form a vine and snatches Bevel's hat off his head. Bevel says HUH? (LAUGHING) Bob models his robo-hat and says WOOHOO! (GIGGLING) (CHUCKLING) They all take a picture together. In the attic, Bitz looks at a picture and says WE MADE THE COVER OF HAT-TASTIC MAGAZINE, BOB. UH... BOB? Bob jumps from under a pillow and says CAMOUFLAGE SURPRISE! Bitz says OH! They laugh. Music plays as the end credits roll. Category:Transcripts